


Drunken sunrises

by emthefireybird



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Brotzly - Freeform, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Quote, Romantic Fluff, Sunrises, cute but messy, first fic, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthefireybird/pseuds/emthefireybird
Summary: Todd wanders into Dirk's apartment and finds him drunk, slumped in an armchair watching the sunset, fluff insues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! If you like it i woukd appreciate feedback and stuff! Happy shipping :)

The night is dark and the world in silent, holding it’s breath as it waits for the new day. Outside there are streetlamps and abby cats, as well as a very unfortunately awake man. His name is Todd Brozman. Todd wanders aimlessly along the empty streets, having grown sick of lying in bed, staring at the ceiling as he waited for sleep. At this point, at four in the morning, he’s taken to wandering, knowing full well he won’t be seeing sleep anytime soon. At this point he’s given up on rest entirely, hoping only now to keep his worried mind from wandering to dark places. He thinks about the good things that have happened. He thinks about how his apartment is back to being cluttered with his belongings, unsmashed and unharmed. He thinks about How Dirk has decided to move into the building, in the apartment right beside his. He keeps his mind occupied with the good thoughts, that is, until he notices the sun slowly peering over the horizon. He takes this as his queue to go home.

The aging floorboards groan beneath him as he makes his way down the hall. Faintly, he can hear music playing from one of the rooms, soft and quiet, he recognizes it as some sad indie song he’s heard a couple times. As he continues to walk, he finds the source of the noise. The door to dirk’s apartment is wide open, and Todd pauses a second, thinking about the other man’s privacy, before he steps in. He is definitely not expecting what he finds.

What he finds is Dirk, draped over an armchair by his window, half empty bottle of whisky in his drooping hand. “Dirk?” He asks, and Dirk looks up. 

“Oh heyyyy Todd… wassap?” Dirk slurs, and Todd gives him a worried look.

“Are you drunk?” He asks, though he already knows the answer.

“It’s purrrrely ma- what's the word? -medicine-al?”

“Medicinal.”

“Yeahhh, somethin’ like that…”

“What exactly are you treating?” Todd asks, taking a seat on the loveseat across from Dirk.

“Don’ remember… though thatsss prrrobably the point, aint it?”

“Yeah… are you okay, Drik?”

“I’m good… jus’ wanna watch the sunrise. You wanna watch?” Dirk asks, shifting over on the armchair and giving him an expectant look. Todd finds he’s rather enticed by the offer, whether it’s just because he’s worried for his friend he’s not sure, but he decides it can’t hurt. He makes his way over to Dirk and sits down, finding he enjoys the feeling of Dirk’s side pressed against his.   
At times like five am the world feels so empty and open, as if no one else exists. It’s surreal, he feels as if that feeling has encompassed both him and Dirk now, as if they were the only two people on earth. The analogy feels entirely appropriate as he finds himself watching Dirk rather than the rising sun. Perhaps, Todd muses to himself, it’s because Dirk is such a sunny person. 

Todd gently takes the bottle out of Dirks hand and takes a swig. Dirk glances over at him, a small smile on his face, before he looks back out the window. Todd follows his gaze and finds one of the most beautiful sunrises he’s ever seen. The sky is lit in deep shades of red and purple, with electric pink and yellow running in streaks throughout. Todd sighs deeply, contented by the sight. He looks over at Dirk face and finds an expression of childlike wonder painted across it. 

“You know, Some people say that when an artist dies They get to paint the sky for a day.” Dirk hums, looking from the window over at Todd. Todd feels a small clenching in his stomach as he looks at him, the wonder still there as he looks into his eyes.

“Wow, that’s beautiful… and sad.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Dirk smiles fondly. Todd Has no time to react as Dirk leans in and hugs him, face buried in the crook of his neck. Todd feels tears gliding down his neck, and he finds himself wrapping his arms around Dirk, pulling him closer. 

Dirk pulls his face from his shoulder, face still damp even as he smiles at me. “Y’know what else is sad and beautiful?” He asks, as he leans in slowly. Just as his lips are about to touch Todd’s he whispers. 

“You.”


End file.
